<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>River's meeting by AChildOfTheEye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155057">River's meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChildOfTheEye/pseuds/AChildOfTheEye'>AChildOfTheEye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Boss adopts Eugene as a baby [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Underworld Office</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, I love him, and river, baby Eugene loves Boss, little baby lotus, soft, this is definitely found family, yes River is gonna be pissed, yes his parents were gone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChildOfTheEye/pseuds/AChildOfTheEye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting Lotus was not on River's agenda, but does she care? No.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>River basically gambles with Boss and gets dragged to see Eugene</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boss &amp; Eugene, Boss &amp; River, River &amp; Eugene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Boss adopts Eugene as a baby [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>River's meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was way past sunrise when Boss left Lotus to their parents. He despised the way they called them. 'Annabelle'. It didn't seem right for Lotus. It felt too... Girly. Too new. It tasted bad on his tongue, too. Felt far too bitter. Tasted far too wrong.</p>
<p>Besides, River was most likely wondering where he was, and he'd rather not get her on his ass about why he was back late to their current safe spot. He didn't want her asking questions... Yet. He didn't plan on her knowing about the kid yet. His mind had seemed to make itself up, deciding without his permission that River will know. Eventually. But not now.</p>
<p>He sighed, shifting between the shadows to stay out of the light, feeling the awakeness of this... 'city' all around him. The constant buzz of life was nothing like the town life he had. The sound of children running, screaming and laughing was nowhere, and instead was replaced by the sound of whirring motors and the general buzz of people walking and talking. He hated it. </p>
<p>He sighed, shaking his head as he headed downwards, muscle memory guiding him downwards, towards the station. He ignored the bustling of the morning people, dodging small kids who could see him and avoiding dogs that could see and sense him. He simply headed to their office.</p>
<p>When he got there, it was closed. Of course it was, attendance only hangs out in front of the building. Nowhere else, really. He sighed, passing through the door. Even if it was kept open for whoever actually needed help and needed to call someone in peace. He passed by the desk, heading through to the back. He found River there, hanging out upside down, as she usually did.</p>
<p>"Boss! There you are!" She exclaimed, sitting up as soon as she saw who it was. "Where were you? I was worried sick!" Boss laughed at that, shaking his head as he went and took a seat of his own. "I somehow doubt that, River. You know I can protect myself."<br/>River blew a raspberry, leaning back as she frowned. "Yes, Boss, I know you can protect yourself, but still! You were away for almost all of the morning! What was I supposed to think? Unless you found a nice girl or guy to fall for-"</p>
<p>The sound of Boss' fan making contact with the back of River's head was prominent in the room. She made a whining noise, rubbing the back of her neck as Boss spoke. "I can assure you, I did not. I was just... Busy with something else." He said, having to clear his voice afterwards. He knew exactly what River was going to ask as soon as he saw her perch up.</p>
<p>"Did you meet someone?!" She exclaimed, a grin jumping to her face. "What? No. I did not. I already told you. Even then, L-" He cut himself off, biting his tongue hard. He was sure he'd taste blood if it wasn't for the fact he had no blood left circulating in his body. He knew he messed up when River made a face he could only describe as shock mixed with muted curiosity.</p>
<p>"Ooooooh, did you pick up a nice persooon? They're a ghost too, right? Riiiight, Boss?" She giggled, shaking Boss' arm like a schoolgirl. He only chuckled, shaking his head. "Not... The time, River. Please. Have you heard anything from Joan?" River only whined at that, splaying herself across the table they were both seated at. "Bossss, tell me who you met! Maybe I'll like them?"</p>
<p>"You'll most likely pick at them. Besides, they are a child. No less than two years, I'm certain of that. But, if you are so eager to meet the child I have grown fond of, you can accompany me tonight for my patrol, but you need to talk it over with Joan and Damien over covering your patrol. I'm sure Damien won't mind, but you still need to track him down and talk with him, okay River?" Boss hadn't looked at her while he talked, taking great interest in the table they were seated at. Simple wood. Not handmade, obviously.</p>
<p>He only looked back up when he was met with absolute silence. River was staring at him, mouth dropped wide open.<br/>"Uhm.... River?" Boss said, voice dropping in hesitation. That was before River stood up and immediately marched out. She stuck her head back in, grinning crazily at Boss. "Give me a few hours! I'm gonna meet your kid!" With that, she disappeared.</p>
<p>Boss could only laugh, leaning back in relief. He felt relieved. He'll have some time to relax and try and rest his eyes for a bit. Hopefully, Lotus will like River. He's sure they will, but still. Hopefully.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>The air was nice when they left for patrol. River was basically bouncing up and down in excitement, a wide grin pressing against her features. Boss couldn't help but chuckle at that, knowing River, too, liked kids. They were sweethearts, after all.</p>
<p>River chatted for the both of them while they walked, checking for nightmares as they did so. They had a job to do, afterall.</p>
<p>"So, what's the kid's name?" River asked when they were halfway there, catching Boss quite off guard. "Oh, their name is.... Well, their birth name is Annabelle, but it feels wrong for them, so I'm calling them Lotus." He explained, having to reach for a correct way to explain his thought process. River listened quietly, nodding as he spoke. </p>
<p>"Makes sense! Not many people can actually use the name Annabelle and sound good with it. I'm sure you know best, boss!" She said, grinning at him. He didn't smile back, but he knew he didn't need to. They've spent enough time around each other long enough for Boss to not need to express his emotions all too much. Still, he did want to be attentive to River, even if he is her boss first, friend second.</p>
<p>"How old is the kiddo?" At the question, Boss simply shrugged. "I don't actually know. I'd wager just above 15 months?" He guessed, keeping his focus on getting to Lotus' apartment. He wanted to make sure they're okay. Plus, playing with Lotus was actually a lot of fun. "And are they a boy or a girl?" That question made Boss stop. He gave River a look, which made her freeze.<br/>"Now, why would that matter, River?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. River just shrugged, looking sheepish. "Just... Gender pronouns, y'know?"</p>
<p>He sighed, shaking his head. "River, we aren't sure if they want to be a boy or a girl later on. It's not for us to decide." He said, just moving on, realizing a dog had spotted them and was getting ready to bark. River followed suit closely behind him.</p>
<p>"Sooo... I'm taking we'll keep using they/them pronouns?" Boss just nodded, not looking back at River as the apartment complex came into view. He sped up a few steps, already floating to the apartment. He went in the same way he always did, through that one particular wall on the other side of the kitchen and livingroom. If you can even call it that.</p>
<p>It was... Quiet. Oddly quiet. The light in the livingroom was on, but no one else seemed to be home. A small pang of doubt settled into Boss' chest, and he quickly went to check on Lotus, only to find them in their cradle again, standing up, as if waiting for him specifically.</p>
<p>As soon as he was in the room, and the nightlight shone some light onto him, Lotus extended their arms immediately, gurgling and cooing happily as Boss laughed lightly and headed over, gently picking them up. They clung onto Boss almost immediately, tiny hands finding their way to his hair this time. Their fingers tangled into his hair, and Boss only bowed his head to let them.</p>
<p>They giggled and cooed, obviously mesmerized with gently pulling on his hair and scalp. It didn't hurt, they barely could even properly grasp his hair, but it was adorable. Their small laughs were to die for.</p>
<p>"Boss, why'd you run- Oh." Boss looked up, finding River standing there, looking at Boss and Lotus. Lotus looked over, a smile on their face. They simply reached out towards River, giggling as they kicked their legs slightly. Boss couldn't help but coo. "Aaaw, you wanna meet River? Well, River, why don't you hold them?" He asked, turning to look at River.<br/>She was visibly having a small cuteness freak out, by what Boss could only assume was Lotus.</p>
<p>She took a deep breath, nodding eagerly before stepping forwards. She gently took Lotus from Boss, holding them carefully. "Hello, little Lotus." She said, smiling down at the baby, who just cooed and reached up to try and reach her ever-flowing hair.</p>
<p>This will be a nice night, Boss thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>River is THE step in mom.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>